


Fair?

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North has a thing for using ~toys~ in the bedroom. The naughty ones, that only adults get in their Christmas stockings. And he wants to show them to Bunny."North likes a design challenge.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Series: My Top 3 Eggnog Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622746
Kudos: 22
Collections: Eggnog Short Fics





	Fair?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/18/2013.

“I should have known you were going to suggest something like this, sooner or later,” Bunny says, looking skeptically at North.  
  
“I promise you like.” North smiles. “And is only fair. Your last idea left me combing chocolate out of my beard for three days. And was very silly, you know. I am not young darling to be treated like decadent dessert.”  
  
“It was _not_ a silly idea. It was a very good idea. And you seemed to enjoy it at the time.”  
  
“Only because you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much. And that I why I want you to try out the toy I have made just for you.”  
  
“Oh, is it just ‘toy’ now? I thought you said ‘toys’ earlier.”  
  
North shrugs. “Okay, there are a few. There are so many different varieties, you know, and had to make ones specifically for you, and wanted you to be able to choose which ones you liked best, and then I had some more ideas, knowing what would only work for you and not humans, so that was whole new design realm, and got pretty excited about that because I was doing something I was almost sure no one else had done before…I suppose when you see, you will be saying are more than a few.”  
  
Bunny sends him a lopsided smile. “North, you know I’m satisfied with you just how you are, don’t you?”  
  
“I know,” North says. “But this is also part of how I am.” He puts an arm around Bunny’s shoulders. “Surely you are at least a little curious?”  
  
“Course I am. All right, maybe even more than a little curious. After all, it’s not like I’ve ever regretted putting myself in your capable hands.”  
  
“Exactly!” North exclaims, hugging Bunny closer to him. “Now, you have plenty of time today, yes?”  
  
Bunny nods. “You know the way you ask that question is almost terrifying?”  
  
North only laughs as he steers Bunny towards the bedroom. “Do not be frightened! We do not want unexpected guests showing up now.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Hnnh—North—North! This isn’t—ah!— _fair_ anymore!” Bunny grabs fistfuls of bedsheet as he writhes, having given up all pretense of control long ago.  
  
“What is not fair?” North asks, eyes twinkling, as he subtly adjusts the toy he’s currently using on Bunny, causing him to let out a long, drawn-out moan.  
  
“Everything you’re doing,” Bunny finally gasps when he’s able. “How’m I supposed to—mmm—reciprocate this?”  
  
North chuckles softly, running his fingers through Bunny’s ruff. “What makes you think you are not? It is very good for me to know I bring you to this state. But there is problem.”  
  
“And what could that _possibly_ be?” asks Bunny, not sure if he’s going to be able to comprehend North’s answer, or anything else, while the toy is on.  
  
“You are still able to try to argue,” North says. “But don’t worry. Next one, I think, will be solving that problem for rest of afternoon.”


End file.
